


Cinnamon Spice

by omia65



Series: Of Milk and Men [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omia65/pseuds/omia65
Summary: The soft ding of the elevator announces the arrival of his drink.  Derek turns his attention to the gorgeous man stepping out.  Stiles is, in Derek’s completely biased opinion, the most beautiful omega he’s ever laid eyes on.





	

            “Will you be needing a drink menu tonight, sir?”

            Derek barely glances in the waiter’s direction.  “No.  Bring me my usual.”  

            “Of course.”

            Derek waits until the other man has left before stretching out on the sleek black couch.  There were plenty of perks to owning the hottest new bar in the city.  He had built his own private space above the main floor, with a balcony so he could look out over the throngs of people dancing and enjoying themselves without actually having to be in that crowd.  The club has a V.I.P space, of course, but sometimes Derek likes to have a drink alone.  

            Well, not entirely alone.  The soft _ding_ of the elevator announces the arrival of his drink.  Derek turns his attention to the gorgeous man stepping out.  Stiles is, in Derek’s completely biased opinion, the most beautiful omega he’s ever laid eyes on.  

            “Most people come to clubs to socialize.”  Stiles says as he crosses the room.  “Or dance.”

            “I am socializing.”  

            Stiles scoffs.  “I don’t count.”

            Derek rolls his eyes, a fond expression on his face.  “People also come here to drink.”  He reminds Stiles.  

            “Yes, to drink with their friends.”  Stiles waves a hand around.  “Not in some super secret spy lair or whatever this is.”

            “This isn’t - nevermind.”  Derek wonders, not for the first time, how he even got into these conversations with Stiles.  He closes his eyes for a moment and just inhales the sweet omega scent that now filled the room.  “Come here, Stiles.”  He opens his eyes, letting some of the red bleed through.  It’s enough to send a shiver up the omega’s spine.  

            Derek waits until Stiles is within reach before looping his arm around the omega’s waist and pulling him close.  Like this, the omega’s perfect little breasts are at just the right height for Derek to latch on and just _suck_ , so that’s what he does.  Stiles lets out a moan, the entire weight of his body collapsing into Derek.  

            “You taste so good, baby.”  Derek growls when he finally releases Stiles’s nipple.  The omega just looks at him with lust blown eyes.  Derek runs his hands along Stiles’s sides.  He loves how tiny it makes the omega look.  He keeps one hand on Stiles’s waist, holding him steady, and slides his other hand up to cup the breast he had been drinking from.  He rubs the omega’s nipple, softly at first, before pinching it.  Stiles whimpers, and the distinct scent of his slick starts to fill the room.

            There are countless reasons why Stiles is Derek’s favorite, and his responsiveness is one of them.  Some of the omegas who work here play the part very well - they wouldn’t have been hired otherwise - but there’s no acting when it comes to Stiles.  He reacts to the slightest of touches, and Derek knows the omega gets as much pleasure as he does from this.  

            And _fuck_ , Stiles tastes amazing too.  Derek has a hard time describing the taste.  Omega milk is naturally sweet, but Stiles’s milk has a twist of spice to it that always leaves Derek wanting more.  The first time he tasted Stiles was the start of an addiction.  

            “Derek.”  Stiles says breathlessly.  “Derek, please.”

            “What do you want, baby?”  Derek asks.

            “You.”  Stiles bites out, thrusting his chest towards Derek.  

            Derek grins.  He pulls Stiles onto his lap, arranging him so the omega is straddling his lap.  Derek has to duck down a bit to drink, but it’s not like he minds.  He has a naked omega writhing in his lap - why would he mind?  

            Stiles throws back his head and moans as Derek drinks from him.  Both hands are tightly gripping Derek’s shoulders.  Derek loves that he can makes Stiles like this, out of his mind with pleasure.  “Alpha.”  Stiles begs, and Derek knows then that Stiles is teetering on the edge.  “Want your knot.”

            Derek shushes Stiles.  “I know, baby.  We’ll get there.”

            Stiles whines, high and needy.  “ _Now_.”  He demands.  This is another of the things Derek loves about Stiles.  He never hesitates to make known what he wants.  It’s not typical for an omega, but then again Stiles is anything but typical.  He’s loud and stubborn and _perfect_.  

            Derek slides his hand down Stiles’s back until he reaches his hole.  He’s dripping with slick.  Derek doesn’t waste anytime, pushing two fingers into that tight wet heat.  

            “More.”  Stiles pleads, grinding down on Derek’s fingers.  And, well, Derek isn’t above admitting that he’d do anything Stiles asked him to.  So he does as he’s asked, adding another finger and angling it to find that perfect spot inside Stiles.

            He knows he found it when Stiles lets out a loud moan and arches his back.  “There’s my good little omega.”  Derek growls in approval.  The words make Stiles shiver, bringing a predatory grin to Derek’s face.  

            “Please, alpha.”  Stiles pants out.  He pushes his chest out towards Derek, an instinctual move designed to entice an alpha.  It certainly works on Derek.  Still working Stiles open with one hand, he pulls Stiles closer and latches onto his nipple.  He bites it gently and tugs, knowing Stiles well enough to know that the omega likes that little mix of pain and pleasure.  

            Stiles’s hands finally let go of Derek’s shoulders in order to undo the alpha’s pants.  “Hang on, baby.”  Derek lifts Stiles off his lap, the other man letting out a low whine at the loss of contact.  Derek isn’t all too happy about it himself, but there’s really no other way to get what they both want - Derek naked.  Derek climbs out of his clothes quickly before pulling Stiles back onto his lap.  

            Both men moan at the feeling of skin on skin.  Stiles rubs his chest against Derek’s, smearing sweet omega milk between them.  The smell of milk and slick makes Derek even harder.  He bucks upwards, pulling Stiles close at the same time, trapping their cocks between them.  Stiles whimpers, grinding down on Derek’s lap.  

            “More, alpha.  Please.”  Stiles trys to touch his own cock, but Derek grabs his hands and holds them tightly.

            “Mine.”  Derek growls, his instincts taking over.  The omega in Stiles recognizes the alpha’s claim, and tilts his head, giving Derek a beautiful view of pale skin dotted with moles.  

            Derek licks a stripe up Stiles’s neck before dragging his teeth against the place where his neck and shoulder meet.  Stiles shudders beneath him.  

            “Ready, baby?”  Derek asks.  All Stiles can do is nod frantically, past the point of speaking.  Derek loves that he can make Stiles - Stiles, who never shuts up - speechless.  He cups Stiles by the ass and lifts him up.  Stiles reaches down to guide Derek’s cock into his hole.  Derek moans as he presses inside, aided by slick.   

            “My perfect omega.”  Derek growls.  Stiles grins at him, his eyes slightly wild and pupils blown.  He shifts on Derek’s lap, adjusting to the feeling of Derek inside of him, before bracing himself against Derek and riding him.

            Derek leans back, happy to watch the show that Stiles is giving him.  His small breasts bounce as he moves, dripping milk that Derek swipes up with a finger and feeds to Stiles.  The omega moans and continues sucking on Derek’s finger, reluctant to let go.  His tongue is just as sinful as the rest of him, and Derek wonders how he got so lucky.  

            Once Stiles lets his finger go, Derek grabs Stiles’s hips and guides him up and down on his cock, adjusting until he’s hitting Stiles’s prostate on each thrust.  The omega goes boneless, letting Derek continue thrusting into him as he just enjoys the sensations.  

            When Derek feels like he’s close to knotting, he wraps one hand around Stiles’s perfect little cock, giving him that last little push towards the edge.  Stiles comes, hard, bucking against Derek before collapsing against Derek’s chest with a moan.  Derek’s knot starts to form, catching against the rim of Stiles’s hole.  He thrusts a few more times before shoving the knot into Stiles and coming.  

            Once he’s tied to Stiles, Derek tips the omega’s chin up and kisses him, making Stiles writhe on his cock.  When they pull apart, Stiles gives Derek a wild grin.  “So good, alpha.  Derek.”  He says.  

            “Good.”  Derek says, idly playing with Stiles’s nipples.  “You’re so good for me, Stiles.”  

            The other man preens under the praise.  Derek loves the way Stiles smiles.  He’s wrapped around the omega’s finger, he knows, but he doesn’t care.  It had been a stroke of luck that Stiles had applied for a job at the club.  They had hit it off right away, and Derek’s been addicted to the drug that is Stiles ever since.

            Stiles always gets sleepy when he’s knotted.  He snuggles up against Derek and closes his eyes.  “I like your spy lair.”  He mumbles as he drifts off.  Derek smiles fondly.

 


End file.
